Un pari ? Vraiment ?
by lylyash
Summary: petite discussion entre nos James Potter et Lily Evans préférés.


**Un Pari ? Vraiment ?**

_NDA : J'ai lu les traductions d'histoire entre Moony et Padfoot de Mayluny sur et je me suis demandé comment ça se passerait entre James et Lily. Voilà comment je vois ça._

« Lily ! …Lily ! …EVANS !

-Quoi encore Potter !

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Ça fait déjà cinq fois que tu me parles depuis ce matin et ma réponse est toujours la même.

- Nan, c'est pas pour ça. Quoique ça s'en rapproche. Mais je peux pas parler là. Il faut un endroit calme où personne peut nous entendre.

-Si tu crois que je vais aller quelque part avec toi.

-S'il te plaît. Les murs ont souvent des oreilles dans ce château et j'aimerais pas qu'ILS soient au courant.

-Qui ça ILS ?

-Les maraudeurs et celles que tu appelles groupies. Suis-moi. C'est pas loin… Attend deux secondes. Voilà.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est la salle sur demande. Entre vite. J'ai pensé que ceci serait plus approprié pour discuter.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

-J'aimerai comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas. Parce que refuser mes avances, tu as le droit chacun a ses opinions mais tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer pourquoi.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui c'est tout ce que je veux savoir. Parce que pour l'instant, mon cœur me dit que tu es la femme qu'il veut mais soyons réalistes : on est encore que des gamins, je ne suis pas sûr que cet amour durera toujours et s'il change un jour je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs avec la prochaine qu'avec toi.

-J'y croirais presque.

-Quoi ?

-Ton beau discours, j'y croirais presque si c'était vrai, si ce n'était pas juste pour me mettre dans ton lit.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu le sais très bien : je parle du pari.

-Quel pari ?

-Celui que tu as fait ya deux ans dans le train avec Black. Je faisais ma ronde et j'ai tout entendu.

-Je n'ai jamais fait de pari sur toi. Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

-Remonte un peu en arrière. La rentrée de cinquième année. Le train…

-Oh.

-Oui oh.

-Nan, tu comprends pas. Je crois que le mieux c'est que je te montre mon souvenir…alors, je eux une pensine…super…hum…voilà. Plonge là-dedans e regarde ce souvenir et tu verras que tu te trompes.

-…

-Alors ? Tu me crois maintenant.

-Je…je sais pas quoi dire…je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir cru ça.

-C'est pour ça que tu disais toujours non. Tu croyais que ce n'était qu'un pari ?

-Oui.

-Tu penses vraiment que je sois assez stupide pour parier sur une histoire d'amour ?

-Peut-être que oui. J'ai l'impression que dès que ça me concerne, tout ce que tu fais est stupide. C'est vrai, tu peux pas le nier.

-C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me comporter quand t'es là. Je perds mes mots et du coup quand j'arrive à sortir quelque chose c'est toujours quelque chose de con, stupide ou totalement déplacé. Je sais pas si tu peux comprendre.

-Si je peux. Ça m'arrive quelquefois. J'ai l'impression que je suis deux personnes : une quand je suis avec mes copines et une autre quand IL est là.

-C'est ça. C'est exactement ça. Dis, on peut parler franchement, non ?

-Oui.

-Si tu n'avais pas entendu cette phrase de Sirius sur un pari, et que je t'avais demandé de sortir avec moi, en me comportant comme un imbécile, tu aurais accepté ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, peut-être pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce que tu aurais été vraiment imbécile. Ou peut-être parce que Lui était déjà dans mon cœur et que rien n'aurait pu l'y déloger.

-Ah. Dommage.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. Il y a déjà quelqu'un dans ton cœur. Merci d'avoir répondu. Bon je te laisse, j'espère que l'on pourra mieux se parler maintenant.

-Potter, attends.

-Quoi ?

-Si…Si tu devais séduire une fille, tu t'y prendrais comment ?

-En général, je sors ce que Sirius appelle l'attirail du séducteur, tu sais tout ce que tu déteste : le sourire charmeur, le regard en coin, ma main dans les cheveux et mon vif d'or.

-C'est pas que je les déteste, c'est juste que tout ça, ça n'est pas toi. En faisant ça, tu montres une image complètement fausse de toi : arrogant, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même. Alors qu tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es attentionné, amical, gentil et mignon.

-Tu me trouves mignon ?

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu devrais oublier.

-Oublier quoi ?

-Ton attirail de séducteur. Il ne marchera qu'avec tes groupies. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la plupart sont des écervelées et qu'elles ne veulent sortir avec toi que pour augmenter leur popularité t dire qu'elles sont sorties avec James Potter, le maraudeur, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Et franchement, tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu mérites une fille qui t'aimerait pour ce que tu es, celui que tu montres aux maraudeurs.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Oui.

-Donc, si je montrais le vrai moi, j'aurai plus de chance se séduire ?

-C'et certain.

-Même toi ?

-Même moi.

-Même s'il y a LUI dans ton cœur ?

-Surtout s'IL est dans mon cœur.

-Hein ?

-James, je suis en train de t'expliquer comment me séduire.

-Oui, j'avais bien compris. Mais il y a bien quelqu'un dans ton cœur. Tu veux quoi ? Le rendre jaloux ?

-En fait t'as rien compris… Avec qui je me comporte différemment des autres ? Contre qui je m'énerve à chaque fois ? Contre toi…Contre toi, James. C'est toi ce IL qui occuper tout mon cœur James.

-Mais…je…mais…

-Si j'ai jamais rien dit c'est parce que je pensais que ce n'était qu'un stupide pari qui faisait que tu t'intéressais à moi. Et je voulais pas me retrouver le cœur brisé après. Je préférais l'avoir intact et rêver à ce qui aurait pu avoir s'il n'y avait pas eu ce pari.

-Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait juste de t'ouvrir mon cœur, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Tu l'as vu toi-même dans mon souvenir, je t'aime Lily, de tout mon cœur et je m'excuse de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir. C'était juste que, tu sais ce que dit le proverbe, l'amour rend idiot.

-Moi aussi je suis désolée d'avoir cru tout ça.

-Dis Lily, je sais que ça va faire la cinq ou sixième fois que je te le demande aujourd'hui. Mais avec out ce qu'on vient de se dire et surtout le fait que je viens de t'ouvrir mon cœur et de te montrer le vrai moi. Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma petite amie ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Je n'attendais que ça. Que tu te déclares de la manière la plus simple et la plus sincère… Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?

-Oh…ben…euh…

-…

-Je t'aime Lily.

-Je t'aime James.

FIN


End file.
